Cleric
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization 'Common Specs:' Group Healing *40 Enhancements / 36 Rejuvenation / 4 Smite *42 Enhancements / 33 Rejuvenation / 7 Smite Solo/Group Smiter *45 Smite / 26 Rejuvenation / 14 Enhancements *38 Smite / 38 Enhancements / 5 Rejuvenation Buff Bot *50 Enhancements / 19 Rejuvenation / 7 Smite Tactics PVE RVR: RVR Smite Tips: ''' ''Solo RA Selection:'' In general, there are two main focuses to start, high dexterity and high purge (Long wind 1 is a given). The dexterity goal should be at least 356 to hit to the next dexterity break for increased casting speed on the spec DD. 362 would be preferable for the next dexterity break for stun, but a little more difficult to obtain (possible combination 15 points at creation in dexterity, Augmented Dexterity 6, and either of the dexterity mythirians or the a Dragon Intellect Mythirian which would bring you up to 362 or higher). Below RR 5L0 the goal should be Augmented Dexterity 4 (or 5) and at least Purge 3, which is in addition to the standard Long Wind 1 and Mastery of Focus 1 or 2. Perhaps even before getting Purge 4, getting Mastery of Focus 2 is more advisable to reduce the amount of times your spells are resisted. If running the Dragon Intellect Mythirian, Master of Focus 2 is suffcient to bring nearly all spells up to level 50 if spec'd 45 in Smite. Wild Power and Wild Healing are nice for both adding damage and adding a little more survivability (e.g. getting a crit heal when you've kited or when you've cast the pbaoe DD + heal spell). Augmented acuity and Master of Magery are also recommended, but more so at higher RR levels as the return on investment isn't huge, but is still helpful if extra points are available. Mastery of Concentration is also a possible route to go if a high level is obtainable since even the level 45 spec smite DD damage is not terribly high. An example of an RR 4L0 RA line up would be Purge 3, Augmented Dexterity 5, Mastery of Focus 2, Wild Power 2, and Long Wind 1. At RR 5L0 Purge 4 can be obtained and 3 points would remain for either Wild Power 3, or investment into Wild Healing, Mastery of Magery, or Augmented Acuity. ''CL Line:'' Firstly, go for castable disease and debuffs. Next either parry buff line or evasion buffs. Going a line which has a castable DoT would work too, but it would certainly interfere with snares and mez. ''Template Tips:'' Aim for maxed dexterity and Acuity/Piety. At least 75 constitution and 300 or more hit points and solid resists (24% + for magic, and maxed melee resists). 20% + heal bonus is also advisable. At least 23% spell duration is need to maximize stun duration to 11 seconds. Other items of use would be power/health charge items, such as Defender of Scorched Dreams, Conquering Cleric Stone Render, Cleric Dextera Mace, Xanxicar Remnant Cloak, and Eternal Plant. Both maces have power and barbs charges. Barbs would be a charge you'll want up as often as possible for its 75% snare proc + DoT. Alternatively, Staff of the Gods can be placed in the 2H slot for either stealth lore or the tempest charge (25% unbreakable snare + 10% accuracy debuff). Tempest and Bracelet of Zo'arkat offer two possible ranged interrupts which are extremely valuable. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability : '''Retribution of the Faithful : - Active : - 30 second buff that has a 50% chance to proc a 3 second (duration undiminished by resists) stun on any melee attack on the cleric. : - 300 sec reuse timer Usable Artifacts Weapons *Battler *Bruiser *Malice Axe *Sceptre of the Meritorious *Staff of the Gods Shields *Cyclop's Eye Shield Armor *Alvarus' Leggings *Arms of the Winds *Crown of Zahur (Caster) *Eirene's Chestpiece *Guard of Valor *Maddening Scalars *Wing's Dive Jewelry *Band of Stars *Belt of the Moon *Belt of Oglidarsh *Bracelet of Zo'arkat *Ceremonial Bracers *Dream Sphere *Eerie Darkness Lightingstone *Egg of Youth *Eternal Plant *Flask *Gem of Lost Memories *Healer's Embrace *Jacina's Sash *Kalare's Necklace *Night's Shroud Bracelet *Orion's Belt *Ring of Fire *Ring of Unyielding Will *Scorpion's Tail *Snatcher *Tablet of Atlantis Partial Use: *Aten's Shield *Crocodile Tear Ring *Harpy Feather Cloak *Phoebus' Harp Epic Armor *Habergeon of Intrepid Souls *Crown of Intrepid Souls *Gauntlets of Intrepid Souls *Sleeves of Intrepid Souls *Boots of Intrepid Souls *Chausses of Intrepid Souls Dragonslayer Armor and Weapons *Dragonslayer Holy Mail Hauberk *Dragonslayer Mail Full Helm *Dragonslayer Holy Mail Gauntlets *Dragonslayer Holy Mail Armguards *Dragonslayer Holy Mail Boots *Dragonslayer Holy Mail Chausses *Conquering Cleric Stone Render *Sanctified Stone Ward Other Useful Items Weapons *Cleric Dextera Mace *Bloodstained Warhammer *Golestandt's Tooth *Defender of Scorched Dreams Armor *Astral Hauberk of the Favored *Astral Leggings of Fortification *Celestial Warchain Hauberk *Charred Dragonscale Chain Boots *Empowering Cap of the Hallowed *Timeless Indigo Mail Jewelry *Band of Ilmenite *Band of Ircon *Bracer of Sudden Finality *Construct Forged Ring *Ring of Arcane Gestures *Ring of Calm *Stonewatch Bracer *Xanxicar Remnant Cloak Mythirian *Greater Power Mythirian *Dragon Intellect Mythirian *Dragon Power Mythirian *Dragon Will Mythirian Category:Cleric Category:Albion Classes